


Night's Seduction

by BisexualBookman



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Choking, Demon Hunters, Demons, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBookman/pseuds/BisexualBookman
Summary: "Kanda had been sent on a mission to this sea-side town, reports coming in of its people dying of suspicious causes. Bodies of perfectly healthy people found dead in their beds. No wounds, no health complications to explain their sudden death."
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Night's Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an entry for Rare Pair week that happened last month, but I didn't have any internet at the time. The theme for this day was Demons/Monsters.

Kanda sprinted along the dark side walk, his vision momentarily brightening as he passed under streetlights. His long jacket trailed behind him like a cape, his sword banging against his thigh with every hurried step.

Stopping under a lights beam, Kanda slowly looked around. He breathed deeply so as not to wind himself. His hands were clenched tightly around his sword; ready to draw at a moment’s notice. His ears strained, trying in vain to pick up a sound. His eyes studied every shadow, every dark spot that the light didn’t touch as he slowly spun in a circle.

Seeing nothing, Kanda tensed further. Where did the creature go?

He had been sent on a mission to this sea-side town, reports coming in of its people dying of suspicious causes. Bodies of perfectly healthy people found dead in their beds. No wounds, no health complications to explain their sudden death.

Naturally, the Black Order was sent in, the reports stating that it was a demon. Most likely one that could possess people and sap their life force, leaving nothing but a shell behind. These were especially tricky to kill, usually killing a hunter before they could kill the demon themselves.

So, of course Kanda, being one of the Order’s best hunters, had been sent.

As soon as the sun had gone down, Kanda had begun to stake out the inn where most of the deaths had happened. Information that he had gained from his earlier questioning of the residents. When the moon had reached its highest point, that’s when Kanda had seen it. A shadow, darker than the rest against the buildings, standing just out of reach of the inn’s warm lights.

When Kanda had stepped towards it, it had fled. Kanda had given chase, leading him to the situation he was currently in; at the mercy of a faceless demon that he still didn’t know the species of, and therefore didn’t know how to kill.

The sound of a shoes heel crunching on the ground, so insignificant Kanda would have missed it had he not been so focused, had him break into action. He drew his sword, already spinning towards the sound, body acting on autopilot, going through the motions he had done a thousand times over.

His swords stroke was stopped just short of the creature’s neck, a large hand on his wrist preventing him from finishing the deadly arc.

Kanda’s eyes quickly snapped from his pinned wrist to the creature’s face. His eyes widened as he finally got a good look at the demon.

He looked…human. His long, curly hair was in a loose ponytail, thrown over his shoulder almost uncaringly. His skin a dark tan colour, his eyes a light brown colour, bordering on gold. He was attractive. Too attractive for the type of demon Kanda thought he was hunting. He quickly ran through his mental list of demons this one could be, but came up blank.

Frowning, Kanda figured his first step was to free his sword. He could figure out what type of demon this one was after he had killed it.

Tugging on his hands, Kanda’s frown deepened when they didn’t budge an inch. This demon was strong, stronger even than Kanda who had years of monster hunting behind him. 

The demon felt Kanda’s not-so-subtle attempt at freeing himself. His full lips parted in a smile, showing white teeth and slightly longer than normal canines. Nothing that a human would question, but enough for Kanda’s attempts to become more forceful.

“My, my, what a pretty blade you have here.”

The demons rich voice filled Kanda’s ears. Its tone was akin to velvet, or dark chocolate. Something silky, dark, and oh so tantalizing. Kanda’s trained ears however, picked up a hypnotizing undertone. If he wasn’t careful, it would render him useless.

“No matter how pretty it is, I can’t let you have it, Hunter.”

The demon twisted Kanda’s wrist in his grasp down in a painful angle. Kanda grit his teeth, struggling against the bruising grip. But even he couldn’t fight against it, and his sword clattered to the ground at his feet.

With his left hand no longer holding on to the sword, Kanda swung it out in an arc towards the demons face. He hoped to catch the creature by surprise and free himself. Kanda bit back a curse as one of his knuckles broke as he made contact. It felt like he was hitting a brick wall.

Ignoring the pain in his hand, Kanda drew back for another one, but stopped short as that wrist was caught in a painful grasp as well. He tried to tug his wrists free, glaring up at the demons face, who looked unbothered by Kanda’s attack.

“Now, now I know you wanted your sword, but I couldn’t let you run me through with it. I might keep it as a trophy, though, such a shame to destroy such a pretty thing.”

The demon stepped closer, pinning Kanda’s arms to his side.

“Though to be honest, I didn’t expect to find such a pretty human wielding it.”

The comment gave Kanda pause, his struggling stopping as he stared up at the demon in a rare state of surprise.

“What the fuck?”

Kanda’s surprised expression quickly morphed into a murderous one, the crudely worded question slipping past his thin lips.

The demon laughed.

“I have to say, I didn’t expect such foul words to come from such a pretty thing.” The demon stared down at Kanda, seeming very amused with the entire situation. “I’m quite intrigued. What’s your name Hunter? Mines Tyki.”

Deciding that he’d had enough of this weird demon, Kanda raised his leg in another hopeful attempt at freedom. His bent knee made contact with the demons groin, a pained noise leaving the creature. Kanda felt the grip on his wrists go slack, but before he could react, they quickly tightened.

The demon straightened, standing at his full height, which Kanda noticed with displeasure was taller than his. The creature was staring down at him, all traces of humour gone.

“That was a dirty trick, Hunter.” Tyki snarled.

Suddenly, Kanda was weightless. It lasted for a second before his back made contact with the wall of a near-by building. His head followed with a crack, an involuntary noise of pain being ripped from his throat. His vision swam as he opened his eyes. He could feel the demons body press up against his own, his scent filling Kanda’s nose. A spicy scent that made Kanda’s mouth water and heat run through his veins. He breathed through his mouth, trying to lessen the effects on his body.

“What a nice sound you make,” Tyki whispered in Kanda’s ear. Kanda felt his body shiver as the warm breath passed over his neck.

“Let’s see what sound you make when I do this.”

Kanda felt the grip on one of his wrists tighten. A dull snap could be heard as pain raced up Kanda’s arm. He cried out in pain, quickly clamping his mouth shut to stop the sound, but it was too late.

The demon chuckled. Even through the pain clouding his mind Kanda could feel the heat in his body grow more intense. 

“Beautiful,” Tyki purred.

He leaned back slightly, looking Kanda over slowly.

“You know,” the demon started, tone contemplative, “I was going to just kill you, but I think I’ll have a little fun first. Maybe I’ll have a bite of your soul, I’ve never tried a Hunters soul before.”

What the demon said triggered something in Kanda’s mind, something related to what species he was, but he couldn’t think properly. Not with the demons’ scent clouding his mind, making his head feel light and airy.

A noise of surprise left Kanda as he felt a pair of lips press against his own. They were firm against his own, a presence he couldn’t ignore. A tongue slid across Kanda’s lips. He clenched his jaw shut, teeth grinding with the effort to not allow it to go any further. A chuckle reverberated against his lips.

A sharp cry of pain left Kanda as his injured wrist was twisted. The demon took advantage of that and shoved his tongue into Kanda’s mouth. Kanda had half a mind to just bite the damned thing, but his body wouldn’t listen to him. His legs wouldn’t hold his weight anymore, the strength sapped from them. He could feel one of his wrists being freed, felt it bang against his side, useless. The demon instead bringing his hand to Kanda’s neck, angling his head so that he could better attack Kanda’s lips.

Kanda barely noticed these things, consumed by the heat in his chest. This wasn’t like the burn he felt earlier from the demon; this was an intense fire, one that was getting more and more painful the longer the demon kept contact.

Finally, the demon pulled away with a gasp. Kanda’s head hit the wall behind him, his vision blurry and body heavy. He ached like he had just run ten laps then did a grueling combat training under the watchful eye of Sokalo. 

As Kanda lay there panting against the wall, he heard the demon exhale, and even through his slowly clearing vision he could see the cloud appear in the air above him before it dissipated in the night sky. To an untrained eye it would just look like a cloud of smoke, typical of a smoker, but Kanda knew what it was.

The remanence of his soul.

The demon licked his lips, looking as smug as a cat that had gotten its fill of cream.

“Well, I have to say, I’m surprised. I didn’t expect a Hunter of all people to have such a delicious soul.”

“Fuck off, Incubus,” Kanda gasped out, the words painful on his raw throat. The demon chuckled, smoothing his thumb over Kanda’s bottom lip.

“There goes that nasty mouth of yours again. You really are quite entertaining you know that?” Tyki said with a laugh. He let go of Kanda’s other wrist, choosing instead to lay his hand on the other side of Kanda’s neck.

“In fact, I don’t think I’ll kill you. I think…I’ll keep you as a pet.”

Those words cut right through the pleasant fog that had settled over Kanda’s mind. He struggled to breath through the pain in his chest as he tried to make his limbs listen to him. He managed to get his arms up and placed them against the demon’s chest, trying to push him away. But the damned creature had taken too much of Kanda’s soul, taken too much of his strength.

The demon chuckled at Kanda’s attempt.

“You don’t have to worry about a thing. I’ll take good care of you.”

He could feel the demon’s fingers that had been slowly caressing the sensitive skin at his neck, start to curl around the column of his throat. Adrenaline shot through his veins as the demon squeezed harder, cutting off Kanda’s air supply. HIs chest felt like it was on fire again, but this time it was his lungs screaming for air. Kanda brought his hands up, instinct paired with the adrenaline shooting through his body made a surge of strength burst through his limbs. He kicked at the demon’s legs, clawed at his face, but it was like attacking a wall, nothing seemed to bother him. The creature just leaned away from Kanda’s flailing hands, a twisted smile on his face as he squeezed even harder. Spots appeared in Kanda’s vision as a worrying gurgling noise escaped him.

“Don’t worry, I’m exerting just enough pressure to knock you out. Like I said, I’m going to take good care of you.”

Kanda struggles became weaker with his lack of oxygen, his clawing hands becoming nothing more than weak slaps at the demon’s chest, his kicks nothing more than awkward twitches of his legs.

The last thing Kanda saw as his vision went black was those gleaming white fangs and gold eyes staring back at him. He heard the laughing voice of the demon as he spoke the words that followed Kanda into unconsciousness.

“We’re going to have so much fun, Pet.”


End file.
